


Mistletoe Kisses

by JustAboveInsanity



Series: Christmas Shenanigans [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, KN OCK YOURSELVES OUT, LAPIDOT IS CANON FOR THE BLOG KIDDOS, christmas shenanigans, loo KS LIKE THEY GOT WHAT THEY WANTED FOR CHRISTMAS, this was another thing for my ask blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAboveInsanity/pseuds/JustAboveInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapidot Christmas drabble for my ask blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> There's also a comic? Part of one anyways. This fic was mostly because I couldn't finish drawing the comic so...  
> http://asktheganglesswaterwitch.tumblr.com/post/135926434913/i-couldnt-finish-the-comic-but-theres-a-fic

"Why don't you try getting it off yourself?" Peridot stammered out, her face still heavily tinted with her own blush.

"I did try, honest! I just can't get it off... please help.." the blue haired heathen pleaded, her jaded ocean colored eyes wide and begging.

 

"Hhh... Fine. Just stop making that pathetic expression," the blonde technician quipped, her green gaze flickering about before she stepped forward tentatively.

Reaching up she attempted to make quick work of the string, her nimble fingers ready to untie the numerous knots that held the mistletoe in place.

Before she could do this however, a smirk crossed Lapis's face. Then, as quickly as the "water witch" could manage, she cupped Peridot's cheek with her left hand, leaning forward with just as much speed.

Peridot fought the urge to jump back, her eyes widening slightly as she attempted to lower her hands from Lapis's antlers.

"Peri, I think you forgot a very important Christmas tradition.."

Peridot, quickly recomposing herself, smirked in turn, though her face remained bright red.

"Well, it certainly seems I have."

"... Can I kiss you?" Lapis asked politely, a light blush of her own dusting her cheeks as she shoved back a nervous stammer in the question.

Peridot's smirk turned into a small grin at that, white teeth gleaming momentarily before she gave the taller girl her answer.

Rather than words, her answer was given in the form of a kiss, soft and gentle against Lapis's chapped lips.


End file.
